Orbital Cannon
FREE (surveillance) $500,000 (manual shot) $750,000 (automatic shot) |unlock = |related = |origin = |caliber = |firemode = |reticle = |anim = |driveby = |filename = |spawnmap = |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Orbital Cannon is a high-powered remote controlled explosive weapon that appears in Grand Theft Auto Online in the Doomsday Heist Update. Design The Orbital Cannon is a large circular table in a circular room, with several monitors surrounding the table above. There are five control panels on the table the player can go up to in order to use the weapon. Function Players can include the Orbital Cannon when customizing their Facilities at a cost of $900,000. Once installed, players can target anyone or anything on the map once every in-game day (48 real-time minutes) at a cost of $500,000 per manual fire (or $750,000 for automatic aimed fire) or just use it as a surveillance tool at no cost. If automatic aimed fire is used and misses the target, your shot will be refunded. Avoiding the Orbital Cannon *Using Lester's Off the Radar or VIP/CEO Ghost Organization can render themselves invisible against the Orbital Cannon. This makes it harder to track down targets and cannot appear on automatic targeting list. The Akula and Ultralight will not protect the occupants from going Off the Radar against the Orbital Cannon. *Hide inside the apartment, facility, etc. to lose track of the orbital cannon. *Go to any underground tunnels and buildings which causes them to disappear from the targeting list. *Hide under the parking lot in Pillbox Hill and stay on the first floor. Orbital cannons can shoot through 3 parking lot floors. *Arguably, players inside their facility can be killed if the player performs an under the map glitch under Mount Chiliad, stands on top of the Avenger, uses a thermal helmet and sniper rifle which reveals the location of the player inside their facility. This prevents players from using the Orbital Cannon and will spawn on top of Mount Chiliad. Image Gallery Orbital_Cannon-GTAO-AccessControls.png|Accessing the three operative modes. Orbital_Cannon-GTAO-MinZoom.png|Surveillance minimum zoom level. Orbital_Cannon-GTAO-MaxZoom.png|Surveillance maximum zoom level. Changes Trivia *Killing a player with the Orbital Cannon for the first time will award them with the achievement/trophy "Orbital Obliteration". **A stainless steel model of the Orbital Cannon satellite hanging above a similarly-styled globe of the earth will also appear inside the upstairs lounge on the desk beside the computer. Bugs/Glitches *The weapon had an infamous glitch by the term, "Unlimited Orbital Cannon Giltch" which resulted some players using an orbital cannon indefinitely without losing any money. The player can perform in several ways: **If the player performs the frozen money glitch, uses automatic targeting mode, and kills the player with it, a notification will appear as if they had missed the target allowing the user to fire several shots at any lobby without cooldown. This was later patched by hotfixes. **The player can close or suspend the application immediately after firing a shot at the target. It will refund the money back to the player and use it again due to the game not being able to save quickly enough. *Despite being able to one shot kill almost any vehicle or NPCs in the game, direct hits will not kill a god mode player. *A refund glitch can be performed if the player buys an orbital cannon shot, then disconnects the internet, resulting players of receiving unlimited money glitch. This was patched in later updates. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Explosive Weapons